1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint-arm awning comprising an arrangement for the adjustment or setting of the angle of inclination, the joint alms being disposed on a support bar which can be mounted on the wall by way of fastening brackets.
2. Background Art
In order to set the angle of inclination of the joint aims relative to the ground or relative to the wall on which the fastening brackets are mounted, provision is conventionally made for an arrangement for the setting of the angle of inclination which ensures the inclination of the awning alms to be modified relative to the support pipe, the support pipe being tightly united with the fastening brackets. This solution is rather complicated constructionally.
Box-mounted awnings are known to have the entire box pivotable relative to the wall, however these solutions are comparatively expensive.